The present invention relates to a system for an electro-hydraulic supplying of pressure for a power-assist device in motor vehicles, in which the oil is conducted by a pump driven by an electric motor and arranged in oil-filled container. The oil is conducted further through an outlet opening to the power-assist device and returned from the power-assist device into the container through a return opening, a shaft of the electric motor being connected with a shaft of the pump.
In automobile engineering, it is well known to produce power-assist systems by means of external hydraulic energy. In order to support the operation of the device, oil is conveyed under pressure into a closed pump circuit, the pump being driven by an electric motor.
The pump is arranged in an oil tank with the pump shaft being held in two pump bearings. The shaft of the electric motor is also held in two motor bearings.
Particularly in motor vehicles of the future which are intended for city traffic, less and less space is available for vehicle units. Nevertheless, it must be possible to operate these vehicles comfortably.